


I'm Mad But I'm Not Going to Tell You Why I'm Just Going to Be Mad About It

by AceTrainerNova



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consent, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerNova/pseuds/AceTrainerNova
Summary: Two idiots meet under a bridge.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 32





	I'm Mad But I'm Not Going to Tell You Why I'm Just Going to Be Mad About It

Kari leaned against the railing, smirking to herself.

The echoes of raised voices floated up to the bridge from the riverside below. Sora paused to listen.

Upon recognizing the voices, she scoffed. “Are they fighting _again_?”

“Is it even a question at this point?” Kari grinned.

“Oh, my God. When are they going to learn to communicate like adults?”

“Probably never.”

Sora paused. “So… What are you doing here?”

“Oh, if you stand in this spot, you can hear everything they’re saying.”

* * *

“What is your problem, man?!”

“My _problem_ is that you’re a fucking _jerk_! You keep blowing me off and I’m sick of it!”

“I _told you_ I had a _game_ ! What do you _want_ from me? A written apology?”

“An apology would be nice!”

“Well, I’m _sorry_! Okay?!”

Matt turned away sharply, glowering at the wall.

“What, not good enough for you?” Tai snapped. “What else do you want? Financial compensation? You want to _ground_ me?”

“You just don’t get it!”

“Don’t get _what?_!”

“How do you just _not know_ ? Are you fucking _blind_?”

“I can’t read your damn mind, Matt! If you got a problem, just spit it out!”

Matt seized Tai by the shirt—Tai grabbed Matt’s shirt in response, trying to push him off.

“What the hell is going on with you?!”

Matt kept his hold of Tai. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?” he said. His voice was strange.

“What are you _doing_ , Matt?! Let me go!”

Matt pushed close all of a sudden, right in Tai’s face, and before Tai could react Matt was—Matt was _kissing him_?!

For just a moment Tai was too shocked to react but then violently he shoved Matt away, with enough force to make Matt stumble a couple paces back.

“ _What the fuck was that?!_ ” Tai roared. He wiped his mouth.

“What do you _think_ it was?” Matt shouted back.

“You can’t just fucking _kiss_ people like that! The hell is _wrong_ with you?”

“Well maybe if you had _listened_ to me—”

“Listened to _what_?! Your fucking cryptic angsty bullshit? What the hell are you trying to do? Is Sora okay with you just _kissing people_?!”

“ _The hell does that matter?!_ ”

“Are you kidding me?!” Tai raged. “She’s your goddamn _girlfriend_!”

“No, she’s not!”

At this Tai was thrown. “What?” He said, momentarily forgetting his fury.

“ _Why_ would you _think_ that?!”

“But she’s—she’s always going to your concerts, and bringing you presents and stuff—”

“She’s my _friend_ , dumbass!” Matt snarled. “Like she’s _your_ friend!”

Come to think of it, Sora _did_ come to Tai’s soccer games. And she got him a present when they won the season.

“Oh,” Tai said, deflated.

“Are you satisfied?!” Matt said.

“ _No_ ,” Tai retorted. He’d almost forgotten what they were fighting about. “You—You _still_ can’t just _kiss_ people like that! It’s _messed up_!”

“ _Fine!_ ” Matt turned away again, and began walking. “ _Whatever! Forget it!_ ”

“ _Hey_ —”

Tai jumped after him and grabbed his shoulder.

“You owe me an apology,” Tai said.

Matt growled. “Alright, sorry! Now leave me alone!”

“No. Try again.”

Matt stood there stiffly for a few moments. Then he sighed, and his shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry,” he said, softly. “I got carried away. I’ve been so frustrated lately—I got fed up holding back. But I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you.”

“Thank you,” Tai said.

He kept his hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“So… Does this mean you _like_ me?” Tai said.

Matt’s shoulders stiffened again. “Yes,” he muttered. “I—I should have just told you. But I really thought you would _notice_.”

“Well, I thought you were with Sora!” Tai laughed.

Then he slid his hands forward, circling his arms around Matt.

“But I’m glad,” he said, “’cause I like you too.”

For a breath, Matt didn’t move. Then he spun around, shoving Tai away. “You _asshole_! You let me think you didn’t!”

He wanted to be furious, but he couldn’t stifle the grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah, well…” Tai shrugged, smiling. “I couldn’t just let you do that. On principle.”

“Oh, of course,” Matt scoffed.

They both laughed, giddy, breathless.

“C’m’ere,” Tai said, reaching out. He took hold of Matt’s hips, pulling him close. Matt slid his arms over Tai’s shoulders. They grinned roguishly at one another, eyes sparking with challenge; even now there was an air of smug defiance between them, each ready and eager to provoke the other—or goad each other on.

“You gonna kiss me?” Matt taunted.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna get _permission_ first, like you’re _supposed_ to,” Tai retorted.

“ _Okay_ , asshole, I _get it_. What do you want?”

Tai lifted Matt’s chin, brushing his thumb over Matt’s cheek. His eyes did not waver from Matt’s. In a low voice he said, “Can I kiss you?”

Shit. When did rowdy, hotheaded Tai learn to be seductive?

“Yes,” Matt murmured.

Tai kissed him.

* * *

The words “can’t just fucking _kiss_ people like that” echoed over the bridge and Sora reeled like she’d been punched in the face.

“ _Ooookay_ ,” said Sora, her voice about half an octave higher than usual. She grabbed Kari’s elbow and wheeled around to walk away. “We should _not_ be listening to this. Let’s go shopping.”

“What? But you don’t like shopping,” Kari said.

“ _We’re going, Kari_.”

“Okay,” Kari chuckled, letting Sora pull her along. The sounds of enraged shouting faded behind them. “I guess we’ll find out later if the’ve murdered each other.”


End file.
